Karate Love
by Xenophilica
Summary: Daniel LaRusso un Omega de Nueva Jersey llega a All Valley, su vida en NJ era facil sin contar con los prejuicios sociales y clasistas, pero todo cambia al llegar a All Valley en donde se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que a su Alfa destinado. Johnny Lawrence es un Alfa de california y el hijastro de uno de los hombres las acaudalados de Encino en All Valley, es el mejor estudian


Todo era más sencillo cuando vivía en Nueva Jersey, adaptarse no fue un problema ya que había vivido en esa clase de lugares la mayor parte de su vida, las clases sociales no importaban mucho y menos los niveles de razas, tanto los Alfas como los Betas y Omegas eran iguales, mismas oportunidades de trabajo, mismos niveles de calidad en educación sin discriminar a nadie.

Daniel Larusso parecía tener una vida prometedora en Nueva Jersey, al menos eso pensaba antes de que su padre decidiera abandonar a si madre.

Muchas veces había escuchado decir a la tía Tessie que la relación de sus padres estaba destinada al fracaso.

"Un Alfa y una Beta no pueden vivir felices por siempre, cariño"

Solía decir, pero Lucille jamás creyó en sus palabras, después de todo Jonathan Larusso parecía quererla en verdad, pero entonces apareció la Omega destinada de su padre y la relación con su madre se fue al caño.

Daniel pudo ver a su madre destrozada por el abandono, aunque trataba de ocultarlo a su hijo, pero el pequeño Larusso no era tonto para no saber lo que pasaba.

Su padre Alfa los había abandonado a su suerte.

—Te lo dije una y mil veces, cariño—. Decía su tia Tessie. —Pudiste haberlo frenado un poco si al menos Dani fuese un Alfa—. Lucille le miro con molestia.

—No trates de desviar la culpa a Daniel—. Le recrimino.

—Pero si yo sé que no es su culpa—. Dijo la mujer. —Fuiste tu quien dio a luz a un Omega—. Daniel sintió una punzada ante esas palabras.

"Estúpida mujer clasista" Pensó con molestia antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

por eso el hecho de que su madre le anunciara que se mudarían no lo tomo del todo por sorpresa, pero una cosa era que no le sorprendiera y una muy diferente que él lo aceptara de buenas a primeras.

Había sido demasiadas veces el "niño nuevo" del vecindario que tener que pasar por aquello una vez mas no le sentaba del todo bien, especialmente cuando no vivirían más a los alrededores de Nueva York si no que se mudarían a California.

Su madre se veía muy entusiasmada, no tuvo corazón para contradecirla.

Cuando dijo que se mudarían a California, siempre imagino que sería como vivir en San Diego, con un montón de playas y un ambiente de fiesta como el de Nueva York. Pero todos esos pensamientos y expectativas murieron en cuanto llegaron a All Valley

All Valley era hasta cierto punto, agradable a la vista, era un pueblo que parecía tranquilo, pero tenía algo que a Daniel no terminaba por agradarle, no estaba seguro de que era, pero algo no andaba bien en ese lugar.

—¡Listo, llegamos! —. Aviso su madre, el moreno miro por la ventana del auto para saber cuál sería su nueva casa, su gesto decepcionado no fue apreciado por su madre cuando vio el edificio de apartamentos. —Vamos Daniel—. Animo su madre saliendo del auto.

El moreno hizo caso a su madre, imitándola para ayudar con las cosas que había en el auto, comenzó bajando su bicicleta; Su madre se acercó para abrazarlo por los hombros su rostro lucía una alegre sonrisa entusiasta que esperaba que se le contagiara a su hijo, cosa que no fue posible.

—Te he dicho que tenemos piscina—. Dijo en tono confidente, Daniel suspiro.

—Me lo has dicho como cien veces—. Dijo con cierto tono de fastidio, su madre se apartó de su lado al detectar el mal humor de su hijo.

—Bien, que sean ciento uno—. Trato de bromear, pero el solo ver la sonrisa forzada de su hijo mientras entraba al auto a bajar su equipaje, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar en paz a su hijo. —Entremos, sé que te va a gustar—. Aseguro su madre dirigiéndose dentro de la propiedad.

—Si claro—. Murmuro Daniel desganado, tomando su maleta y colocándola en el manubrio de su bicicleta para entrar a la propiedad.

La puerta cerrada le impidió el paso, así que pensó que lo más lógico sería abrirla de una patada viendo que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas sosteniendo su bicicleta. Obviamente jamás se le ocurrió que del otro lado podría estar alguien a punto de salir y que podría romperle la nariz con la puerta al tratar de abrirla.

Porque eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, apurado entro al lugar tartamudeando disculpas al chico que había tenido la desgracia de atravesarse en su camino.

—En verdad lo siento, no debí hacer eso—. Dijo Daniel apenado, pero el otro simplemente sonrió, aun tocándose la nariz a causa del dolor e inspeccionando que no hubiese herida alguna.

—No hay problema—. Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. —Aunque no lo creas, esto pasa muy seguido—. Dijo. —Debes ser el nuevo, el del D-20. Deja te ayudo con eso—. Tomo la maleta directamente de la bicicleta a pesar de la negativa de LaRusso.

—Gracias, y si, mi madre y yo acabamos de llegar de Nueva Jersey—. El otro alzo una ceja.

—¿Solo tu madre y tú?—. Pregunto desconcertado.

—Si—. Confirmó el moreno.

—Eres un Omega ¿No? —. Daniel desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Si—. Afirmo sin ver al otro, el ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo.

—Perdona, es que no es muy común ver que una madre Beta y su hijo Omega viajen solos—. Dijo. —¿Tu padre los alcanzara después?—.

—No, solo somos mi madre y yo—. Dijo con seriedad, el otro se disculpó ante el atrevimiento de sus palabras y en lo mal que se lo había tomado el moreno.

—En verdad lo lamento—. Se disculpo. —Por cierto, soy Freddy Fernández—.Se presento para apaciguar el humor del Omega.

—No hay problema, Freddy—. Dijo Daniel. —Soy Daniel LaRusso—. Ambos llegaron hasta el departamento indicado.

—Mira—. Dijo un poco apenado. —All Valley es un pueblo un poco...—. No sabía cómo describirlo sin sonar tan brusco.

—... ¿Clasista?—. Pregunto LaRusso con algo de temor, Eddie asintió a falta de otra palabas más suave.

—Si—. Afirmo. —No es muy bien visto que las uniones se disuelvan y menos cuando hay hijos Omegas de por medio—. Ante aquellas palabras Daniel le miro de mala manera.

—Es una suerte que no me importe demasiado—. Aseguro. —Gracias por la ayuda, Eddie, no vemos después—. Arrincono su bicicleta y tomo su maleta de manos del otro que claramente era una Alfa. Y sin más entro a su nuevo departamento.

Su madre desempacando fue lo primero que vio. —No digas nada de la piscina, hablare con el casero a primera hora—. Dijo adelantándose al posible reclamo de su hijo. Daniel no dijo nada, con la incómoda charla del primer Alfa con el que se topaba, ni siquiera noto el deplorable estado de la piscina del lugar.

—No importa—. Dijo acercándose hacia la cocina con la intención de servirse un vaso con agua.

—¡La llave está rota! —. Demasiado tarde, Daniel ya estaba empapado, el Omega miro molesto a su madre. —Lo sé, mi culpa—. Dijo a la mujer, Daniel bufo

—Dime solo una cosa—. Dijo con molestia arrojando el vaso a fregadero y caminando hacia su madre. —¿Como pensaste que esto sería lo mejor para ambos? —. Pregunto, pero no espero recibir una respuesta, lo último que vio Lucille fue la espalda de su hijo cruzar la puerta.

Daniel bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la salida de los condominios, estaba bastante molesto, con su madre, con la situación... con todo.

Tanto así que volvió a empujar la puerta principal de una patada, con tan mala suerte de que hubiese alguien al otro lado, el grito de dolor se le hizo familiar y rápidamente aparto la puerta para descubrir que había vuelto a golpear a Freddy.

—¡Lo siento! —. Se disculpo nuevamente.

—N-no, no te apures—. Dijo, revisando que su nariz lastimada no sangrara. —Imagino que tendré que acostumbrarme a recibir tus golpes ¿No? —. Apenado Daniel volvió a disculparse, pero el otro solo negó. —No importa, de hecho, te iba a buscar—. Ante aquello LaRusso callo toda palabra. —Unos amigos y yo jugaremos futbol un rato en la playa, pero nos faltan jugadores ¿Gustas unírtenos? —. Daniel dudo, siendo aquella ciudad clasista entre los distintos géneros, le sorprendió verdaderamente que Eddie, quien le había advertido en un principio de la ideología del lugar, lo invitara a tal actividad.

—¿No les molestara que yo sea... ya sabes, Omega? —. Dijo lo último en un susurro, el otro simplemente sonrió.

—Vienes de Nueva Jersey—. Se encogió de hombros. —Si dices que no te importa, no creo que haya problema—. Animo con una sonrisa, Daniel le correspondió y finalmente acepto.

Cuando llegaron al punto de reunión, muchos saludaron a Freddy y a él también cuando este los presento, inmediatamente noto al grupo animado para jugar, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, todos eran Betas, a excepción de Freddy y otro chico que eran Alfas, Eddie le sonrió asintiendo, Daniel hizo lo mismo. Jugaron hasta que la noche se abrió paso.

Para cuando la luna brillaba grande en el cielo, varios chicos habían comenzado a marcharse, asegurando que debían repetir la jugada, Daniel no pudo sentirse más a gusto en un nuevo lugar. Solo quedaban unos cuantos cuando Freddy reto a LaRusso para ver quien, hacia más dominadas con el balón, Freddy llego a sorprenderlo con un numero de quince rebotes, el apenas y había comenzado con cinco cuando el balón fue demasiado lejos.

Daniel corrió tras el para continuar con el reto, pero cuando llego a donde este se encontraba, una chica le sonrió, tomo el balón con sus manos y lo saludo mientras se lo entregaba. —Hola—. Dijo la chica de rizos dorados, Daniel quedo sin palabras por unos segundos ante lo bella que era.

—Hola—. Correspondió, tomando el balón de manos de la chica.

—Eres nuevo por aquí—. Observo. —Jamás te había visto—.

—Si, sí, yo...—. Los gritos apurados detrás de él lo hicieron distraerse. —...me acabo de mudar—. Termino, arrojándole el balón a Freddy para que siguieran el juego. —Soy Daniel—. La chica sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ali—. Ambos se sonrieron. —Juegas bastante bien—. Dijo la chica. —A pesar de ser un Omega—. Aquello lo dijo sin mala intención, pero el gesto y la posición del moreno cambio totalmente a una incómoda, Ali se sorprendió y para sorpresa de Daniel ella comenzó a liberar feromonas para trasmitirle tranquilidad. —No, no te asustes, entiendo totalmente tu incomodidad—. Trato de darle seguridad, entonces noto la sorpresa en el rostro de Daniel y una clara desilusión en sus ojos. Ella era una Omega, justo como él.

—Yo... no me importa mucho lo de las clases, pero...—. Ali le miro comprensiva.

—A mí tampoco—. Le aseguro. —Pero es una lástima que en All Valley no piense igual—. Ante aquel comentario ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Iba a ser una noche genial, los entrenamientos iban bastante bien asi que él y sus amigos merecían un buen descanso y diversión, así que no dudaron en tomar sus motocicletas y dar unas vueltas por All Valley.

Todo sería perfecto de no ser por su anterior pelea con Ali.

Llevaban casi tres años de relación, para los jóvenes de su edad y de su posición era normal hacer un plan a futuro, él obviamente pensaba casarse con la joven Omega una vez terminada la universidad, pero era mejor dejas las cosas en claro mucho antes de que eso pasara, para Johnny Lawrence, Ali Mills era su Omega destinada, aquella que permanecería siempre a su lado a pesar de todo.

Sus planes se los hizo ver hace poco más de dos semanas y la chica no había quedado contenta con cada palabra que salió de su boca, terminaron peleando y ella termino toda relación que hubiese de por medio, no contesto sus llamadas y tampoco sus mensajes, los padres de Ali solían darle largas para no dejarlo verla.

De pronto se sintió como el Alfa más inepto de todo Encino, y eso no iba a pasar, su sensei le había enseñado a nunca rendirse y a no aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente.

Por eso mismo le pidió a Bobby que investigara en donde estaría Ali esa noche, para así hablar y convencer a la Omega de que aceptara su propuesta, fue así que supo que la chica estaría en la playa con sus amigas.

Al llegar había un buen ambiente, muchos de los jóvenes de All Valley llegaban para pasarla bien con amigo, no le sorprendió que Ali estuviese ahí.

—Vamos chicos—. Dijo, haciendo que su pandilla lo siguiera, los conocidos Cobra kai en All Valley se unieron al montón de chicas, las cuales no se negaron a iniciar conversación con ellos, Ali sintió el aroma conocido de su novio, esto la hizo fruncir el ceño cuando dio con él, Daniel también sintió el aroma del Alfa, pero tuvo un efecto que jamás en su vida había sentido, sus fosas nasales se dilataron para apreciar aún más el increíble aroma a Alfa dominante.

Quedo embobado cuando vio al Alfa caminar imponente enfundado en una chaqueta roja de cuero, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luna dándole una imagen de Alfa soñado, fue apartado sin importancia y solo ahí se dio cuenta que Ali había comenzado a despedirse de sus amigas y a recoger sus cosas.

—Espera Ali, debes escucharme—. Le pido el rubio, pero la chica se negaba a hacerlo ignorándolo totalmente.

—¿Porque debería?—. Le reto. —¿Porque eso hacen las Omegas? —. Le miro enojada, a lo que Johnny simplemente rodo los ojos, estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto la actitud rebelde de su novia, si con eso se arreglaban las cosas.

—No quise que lo tomaras así, Ali—. Trato de razonar, pero la chica seguía sin hacerle caso, así que como medio para ganar su total atención, le arrebato la radio que habían estado usando.

—¡Regrésame la radio, Johnny! —. Le exigió enojada.

—Lo hare cuando me escuches—. Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia. —Tenemos que hablar y arreglar esto, no puedes solo tirar tres años...—.

—¡Que me devuelvas la radio! —. Hasta ahí llego su paciencia.

—¡Olvida la maldita radio! —. Grito, ya enojado arrojo el aparato al suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—¡¿Que te pasa?!—. Le grito enojada empujándolo por el pecho.

—Te dije que debemos hablar—. Daniel que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido en una clara discusión amorosa, no dudo en ayudar a Ali a recoger sus cosas. —Mas vale que dejes eso ahí—. Amenazo el Alfa, pero Daniel lo ignoro, entregándole la radio a Ali.

Ella lo iba a tomar, pero Johnny fue quien lo hizo y con total violencia volvió a arrojar el aparato al suelo. —¡Te dije que dejaras eso! —. Su voz de Alfa hizo que todo mundo guardara silencio, Daniel tembló, pero aun así decidió negarse a su instinto que le pedía a gritos agachar la cabeza y ser sumiso ante el Alfa.

—Oye tranquilo—. Le dijo Daniel poniendo sus manos al frente en clara señal de defensa, Ali en ese momento estaba más preocupada por su radio que por el posible enfrentamiento que estaba por acontecer.

—No te metas, idiota—. Ordeno, pero el moreno no cambio su posición. —El problema no es contigo, así que no interfieras—. Y dicho eso el rubio empujo a Daniel, este cayo de espaldas en la arena, esto ocasiono las risas de los demás chicos, el gesto preocupado de Ali y algo a lo que nunca creyó recurrir.

Estaba liberado sus feromonas.

Johnny quedo sin habla ante aquello al igual que los demás Alfas. Solo el apretón de Ali en su hombro lo hizo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, cortando de tajo el flujo de feromonas que había liberado con la intención de apaciguar la ira del Alfa.

Johnny se cubrió la nariz con su antebrazo, mirándolo con enojo y tratando de controlar su respiración agitada dijo. —Un maldito Omega—.

—Daniel, debemos irnos—. Dijo la chica, ayudándolo a levantarse, ante las claras intenciones de Ali, Johnny no desistió y sujeto fuertemente la muñeca de la Omega con la intención de retenerla, lo que sucedió a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera Daniel supo en qué momento su puño había ido a parar a la nariz de aquel Alfa.

Todo quedo en silencio por un momento, solo el quejido de Johnny se escuchó y el gruñido que salió a continuación hizo helarle la sangre a más de uno, la patada de Johnny no fue una sorpresa para los Cobra kai, el tonto Omega se lo merecía por atacar a un Alfa como Johnny, Daniel quedo tendido en la arena, sosteniendo su estómago y tratando de jalar el aire que el rubio lo había sacado con esa acción.

Solo la voz de Ali detuvo las intenciones de Johnny por querer seguir golpeándolo. —¡Ya déjalo, Johnny! —. El Alfa gruño solo para finalmente ordenarle a su pandilla que debían irse, Ali se mantuvo delante de Daniel en todo momento por si el Alfa decidía finalizar con la pelea, cosa que no ocurrió, vio a Johnny subir en su moto y salir de ahí.

—¿Estas bien, Daniel? —. Pregunto preocupada al ver que el chico no parecía querer levantarse.

—Si, yo...—. Se fue levantando de a poco, pero sin dejar de sostenerse el estómago. —Solo necesito un momento—. Finalmente, se sentó y Ali a su lado reviso que no tuviera heridas graves.

—Fue verdaderamente arriesgado lo que hiciste—. Le reprocho sin enojo. —Golpear a un Alfa, a mi jamás se me habría ocurrido—. Daniel sonrió.

—Lo hacía muy seguido en Nueva Jersey—. Dijo. —Aunque el resultado de mi golpeado y tirado en el suelo no ha cambiado—. Ali rio.

—Ten cuidado, Dani—. Le dijo preocupada. —Johnny es un Alfa y acabas de pisotear su ego al golpearlo en la cara—. Dijo. —Él no dejara las cosas así—. Después de la sutil advertencia, ambos se despidieron para marcarse a su casa.

En ese momento Ali no lo supo, pero Daniel si, había encontrado a su Alfa destinado, el chico suspiro, las cosas se iban a poner feas antes de si quiera mejorar.


End file.
